fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Nogales
Nogales Nemo vs. Zemo When Starletta is planning on a search for her missing brother as a secret, she holds back her secret from LETTA and she needs a replacement for the new membership status while she's on a mission. She disappears as no one knows what's happening to her. The Nemo is on its way to meet LETTA and Zemo. The Nemo and the Zemo start having a problem each other. The Nemo accuses the Zemo of being the irresponsible to save kids like him and his girlfriend. He asks the Zemo do you remember any Russian incident? The Zemo confuses. He orders Nogales to attack the Zemo as unseen attacker. The Nemo quickly disappear and the Zemo could not find them. The Zemo wonder what the Nemo is and who they are. The Nemo makes a cameo appearance as Nogales does. Trizen Event A secret Nogales is trying to hide for all those years from the Zemo and keeps herself secet identified from the Zemo for long time. However, she's busted on news as she's publicly exposed known as Nora Webb. the Zemo never notice her as Nora, but they once know Nogales. The Zemo never know that Nora Webb is actually a Nogales that the Zemo encountered once. Her lifetime has changed her wholly. She decides to start over and accepts what happened afterwards. She finds out that her former teammates are targetted by the sentinels other known as the Defiances. Facing the dilemmas Nogales faces too many dilemmas in her life. She has been fighting against the Defiances, Zemo, Zemo Monners, and other mystery teams that she does not know well. She faces herself everyday to accept that she can not have her normal life like any human could have. She's the only one is angry at the Zemo for not helping her and not stopping the Defiance. Zemo Squad Nogales angrily tells the Zemo that she is not interested in joining any Zemo team. The Zemo questions the Nord about her problem against the Zemo hasn't met. Nogales wants to fight against the Zemo and bluntly tells the Zemo that the Zemo should know her as Noglaes and she's Nora Webbs. The Zemo learns that Nora Webbs is actually a Nogales from what they rememebered watching the Definances battling against Nora on news. Nogales asks the Zemo where are they when she was in a grave danger. The Zemo informs her that they could not have any time to get there because of sentinels have some speed times and kind of teleporting skills. They tell Nogales that she's surprising the Zemo so much to know that she could able to evade and destroy some of the Defiances in which the Zemo could not. She says, "No way! That can't be right." The Zemo says, "This is a reason why we ask you to join our rank and we can learn each other from our culture." Nord and Nire willingly joins the Zemo for the sake of the relationship between the Zemo and Nemo. Nogales look at them joining the Zemo Squads and then look at her teammates joining the rank as well. She gives up and accepts the offer from the Zemo for the sake of her friends and teammates. A broken trust When she goes outburst, she tells the Zemo that she should not have joined the Zemo in the first place. That is what she is getting into a big trouble from the Zemo. The Zemo tells her that they have no idea how bad situation the Zemo is in as well as she is. Confusion Nogales notices the Zemo falling apart and tells Nord and Nire that it is not what the Zemo is going to be the end like this. She explains that the sentinels exist because of Zemo is only the one who can stop the sentinels in the future. Category:Character Category:Nemo Category:Noranola Webb Category:Zemo Squad Member List